Destiny Meets Mike
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: The 3rd part of the Destiny Saga...set during "Deliverance." Destiny meets her father's former boss. How does it go?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, but it would be wonderful if I did!

_**Destiny Meets Mike**_

It's been a few months since their trip to Stillwater. Destiny was upset that her daddy wasn't really around for Christmas, but was over that as soon as she saw she would be spending more time with Abby. She loved how Abby was so enthusiastic about Christmas. After Christmas and getting a lot of gifts, Destiny and her dad rang in the New Year working on the boat. Destiny loved helping him with the boat. It had been a rough year and a new one started. With the New Year, came new surprises and new faces that Destiny was about to discover.

It was early morning and everyone was at NCIS, including Destiny who was out of school for another break. Destiny was sitting in the bullpen as usual. Tony walked in and he and McGee started their early morning argument about McGee's inability to take a decent message. Destiny rolled her eyes at the two. Tony pulled out his black book to find out if there was a 'Melinda' in it. Ziva tried to snatch it from him.

Destiny giggled at that. Tony was talking about the women he had met and Destiny shook her head.

Ziva looked over at Destiny and grinned. She turned back and spoke to Tony and at that moment her dad walked in and told them to come on. There had been shots fired at Liberty Heights. Destiny rolled her eyes as Ziva made a comment. Gibbs grabbed his things and kissed her head which usually meant that she had to head down to Abby's lab.

"Be careful," she yelled after them as they got onto the elevator.

She rode down the elevator by herself with a couple of others watching her. She caught their looks.

"What?" she asked one lady who wouldn't stop staring at her.

The lady smiled.

"You look a lot like your mother," the lady said.

"Thanks," said Destiny, "And I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. My dad will get mad at me."

The lady smiled and nodded in understanding. The elevator dinged to signal that they had arrived on Abby's floor. Destiny hopped out of the elevator and waved back at the lady. The lady waved to her and the doors closed.

She walked into Abby's lab as Abby was working on her computer in her office. Destiny walked up next to her and tugged gently on one of her black pigtails.

"Hey, kid. Gibbs and the others had a call-out I take it?" Abby said.

"How'd you guess?" Destiny replied.

Abby chuckled.

"Guess that means I should get ready for some evidence. Wanna help?" Abby asked.

"Don't I always?" Destiny said with a smile.

While working on cleaning the table and prepare Abby's babies for the new case, Abby got a text from McGee saying that the case involves Gibbs somehow. Abby knitted her brow and sent a message back. When she got the reply telling her about Gibbs service number, she just stared at the phone. Destiny caught Abby staring at the phone.

"What's up, Abs?" Destiny asked.

"Your dad's marine service number was written at a crime scene," Abby answered.

"Why would his number be written at a crime scene?" asked Destiny and Abby shrugged.

"Guess we will find out," Destiny stated.

Abby nodded.

A/N: So? Let me know how I did! There's more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own!

Warning: Contains a small part of spanking.

A couple hours later, McGee and Tony showed up with evidence from the case which they handed over to Abby. McGee, Tony, and Destiny left to go up to the bullpen where Ziva was sitting at her desk working. Tony sat down at his desk and McGee sat at his.

Destiny took Gibbs' desk and watched the team work. She looked up at the partition and saw Vance standing there. She wrinkled her nose in distaste. Even though he had gotten the team back together, Destiny still didn't trust him.

Tony and Vance spoke and he took a message down, aggravating McGee as he did so. He stepped over to Gibbs' desk as Vance left and put the post-it on the desk when the phone rang. Tony picked it up and aggravated McGee some more. When McGee, who was annoyed, asked Tony if he should check the switchboard and Tony agreed and Gibbs stepped into the bullpen.

Tony let him know about the messages like a child hopped-up on sugar and trying to please the teacher. Destiny grinned. Her father came over and kissed her head as he bent over to look for something in his desk drawer and then turned to read the messages left for him. He then turned to the plasma as Tony kept talking.

When he spoke it was for an update on what they found. When Tony got his Spanish mixed up, Destiny giggled at him and Ziva winked at her when she corrected Tony. When he dad walked off, Destiny wondered if she should follow. He looked back and nodded at her. She got up and went after him. They got onto the elevator. Destiny looked at her dad and saw a haunted expression on his face. She wondered what he was thinking about.

When they arrived on Ducky's floor, he nudged her gently which meant that there was a body on the table. She walked in and waved at Ducky and went and sat at his desk. She'd gotten used to seeing dead bodies in Autopsy. She found some of the Anatomy and Physiology fascinating. She sat there as Ducky updated Gibbs on the marine's body and the cause of death. When he turned to leave, Destiny got up as Ducky brought up his marine service number that had been written at the scene. That was when Vance walked in.

Destiny cut her eyes at Vance as he questioned her father about his number and about being avoided. Destiny rolled her eyes at the Director and when her dad walked out she followed.

Pretty soon they were home. Her dad went into the basement as someone said something to him. Curious, Destiny peeked around the door and saw another man standing there talking to her dad. She watched the men as they spoke about the case and about the past. That's when she noticed that her dad had gone into his flashback mode. Destiny started to say something when he came out of it and spoke to the man again. Her dad was adamant about finding some woman that was apparently connected to the case.

When he said that he needed to see her, the man answered back and then caught sight of Destiny as Gibbs climbed the stairs. The man followed Gibbs up into the living room where Destiny was grabbing a couple of books. She had a feeling that this was going to be a long case. She looked up and saw the man watching her.

"Daddy, who is he?" Destiny asked.

Gibbs walked into the room.

"Mike Franks. I used to work for him," Gibbs answered.

"'Daddy'? When'd you have a kid, probie?" Franks asked, "Kind of looks like that lady director we knew."

Destiny looked at her father and then at Franks.

"You knew my mom?" asked Destiny.

"'Mom'? Jenny Shepard was your mom?" Franks asked.

Destiny nodded.

"How'd you know her?" asked Destiny.

"I helped her on a few things," said Franks.

"Des, go upstairs and grab that music thing that you listen to," Gibbs said.

"It's an iPod, Daddy," Destiny said with a grin.

"Whatever, go get it," he commanded.

Destiny ran up the steps to grab her iPod.

"Cute kid," said Franks.

Gibbs nodded.

"So, how'd you get a kid?" Franks asked.

Gibbs sighed.

"You know what happened between me and Jenny, when she left she didn't know she was pregnant and neither did I. She had Destiny and when she showed up with the kid I started wondering, but never asked," Gibbs said.

"When did you find out?" asked Franks.

"After the funeral, Ziva told me and gave me a note Jenny wrote. I decided to step up and take her," said Gibbs.

"How'd Ziva know?" Franks asked.

"Ziva is her godmother. Jenny told her years back," said Gibbs.

Franks nodded.

"Destiny, come on, we gotta go!" Gibbs yelled up the stairs.

"Where did you put it? I can't find it!" Destiny shouted back.

"On your bookshelf!" Gibbs answered.

Destiny came down the steps with her iPod in her hand.

"You know, it would be nice to listen to this if it wasn't dead," said Destiny.

Gibbs glared at her.

"I'll charge it at NCIS," said Destiny, "Where are we going anyway?"

Gibbs looked at Franks.

"Mike and I got some business to handle and you're going back to NCIS," said Gibbs.

"Daddy why can't I go with you?" asked Destiny.

"Where we're going isn't safe for you. I brought you home to get things to occupy yourself while we are working this case," Gibbs answered.

Destiny bit her bottom lip and growled. Gibbs swatted her butt.

"Ow, that hurt!" Destiny exclaimed rubbing her bottom.

"I have told you about growling at me. Now, Mike and I are going to handle our business and you're going to NCIS, got it?" Gibbs said in a stern voice.

Destiny nodded and walked out the door to get into the car.

"Feisty one," said Franks.

Gibbs grinned as they got into the car and left.

A/N: So? What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own. Sucks!

After Destiny was dropped off, Gibbs and Franks left. Destiny walked into the bullpen and sat at her dad's desk. She plugged her iPod in and began reading. She watched the others work and read for a couple hours. After having lunch, her dad and Franks showed up in the bullpen and Vance went to leave. She saw the exchange between Vance and Franks and saw that the two couldn't stand each other. Gibbs asked for an update and it was given. He headed for Abby's lab with Franks and Destiny close behind.

When they got to the lab, they found Abby dancing around. Destiny smiled as she saw Abby. When Abby turned to face them, Destiny pointed to her office and Abby nodded while hugging Franks.

Destiny raised a brow at them and headed to Abby's office she plugged her iPod back in to charge some more and stepped out hearing the tail-end of Abby's rambling. As Abby pulled up some stuff on another marine, Gibbs and Franks exchanged a few words as Gibbs asked for an address. When she gave it to him, Gibbs and Franks left and Destiny looked over at Abby who shrugged.

"Maybe McGee can find something on this Rose," Abby said to herself.

"Rose who?" asked Destiny.

"I don't know, but let's go see Timmy," said Abby.

Destiny grabbed Abby's hand and the hopped onto the elevator.

Arriving on the floor, they walked over and Abby asked about the stuff on the computer and McGee told her what he was doing. Abby told McGee about Rose and the kid and how it involved Gibbs somehow. Destiny shook her head at the pair as McGee started typing.

"What do you guys know about Mike Franks?" Destiny asked.

Abby looked at Destiny.

"Franks was your dad's boss when he was a new agent. When he went on that break he took when your mom was…alive, that's where he went. He and Franks are good friends," said Abby.

Destiny nodded.

A couple hours later, Abby went back down to her lab and Destiny followed. She got her iPod, which was fully charged, and went back up to the bullpen. She sat at her father's desk and read her book while listening to her iPod.

Franks, Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony all returned with suspects and headed to the interrogation rooms. Destiny knew it would be a while before they came out and still read her book. When the four came back out, Destiny got up as her dad sat down in his chair. After speaking with the team, his phone rang. He got up and headed up to Vance's office. Destiny clenched her jaw. She had nothing but contempt for the new director. She didn't like his way of running things. She didn't know how her father could stand to work for him, but she did know that her father loved her job.

Destiny saw them mobilize to bring another suspect in for questioning. She figured that it was now or never to speak to Franks. He went for his coat and she intercepted him.

"Mr. Franks, can I speak to you for a moment?" Destiny asked the man.

Franks looked down at the little redhead and smirked.

"Kid, I ain't got time to talk," he said gruffly.

Destiny put on her mini-director face as Abby called it and said with a sly smile, "It will only take a minute."

Franks grunted and sighed. He'd seen that face and smile once before and knew that there was no way of getting out of it.

"Fine, but call me Mike," Franks said.

They stepped over to the other side of the partition.

"What's on your mind, Kid?" he asked.

Destiny focused on him and stared him down.

"My name is Destiny, not kid," she growled.

"Fine, whatever, what's on your mind? I ain't got time for no games," he growled back.

Destiny glared at him.

"How did you know my mother?" she asked and before he could speak again, "The truth this time. Much like my father, I can tell when you're lying."

Franks sighed.

"I was there when it happened. I was helping her," he said.

"You were there when she…was…killed?" she asked, shaking her head at the tears that pooled, "Helping with what? I never understood why she did what she did, why she was killed."

Franks rubbed his face.

"She was protecting your dad. The people that were after her were gonna go after your dad. Now, I gotta go," Franks said and walked off.

A/N: What happens next? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would have a life outside the four walls of my room.

She stood there in a state of shock when Gibbs came down the stairs. Gibbs saw her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked softly.

She blinked and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Gibbs stared at her knowing full well that she was lying.

"Don't give me the stare. I'm fine. Just thinking about things," she said.

Gibbs smirked at the little one in front of him. There were times when she acted her age and there were times when she would act beyond her years.

"You'll let me know when you wanna talk, right?" he asked.

She nodded. He kissed her head.

Ziva and Tony brought in the PFC and put him interrogation room. He looked down at her again and she gave him a smile. He turned and walked off.

She went and took her spot at his desk. She picked her iPod up and scrolled to the photos link. She looked through the photos up until the last time she was with her mother. She missed her more than anything.

Ziva watched her goddaughter. She knew something was off, but before she could she had to take a result to Gibbs. She walked to interrogation and gave the photo to him and walked back to the squad room. Destiny was still sitting at the desk looking at her iPod with a deep-thought look on her face. Ziva was unsure of what was bothering the child. She walked over to her.

"_Tateleh_, is everything alright?" Ziva asked.

Destiny looked up and nodded. Ziva took notice of the tear tracks that marked her cheeks.

"Destiny, I know something is bothering you. What is it?" Ziva pushed.

"I'm fine Ziva. Thank you, but I'm just thinking about things. Have you ever seen this picture? It's my favorite," said Destiny turning the iPod to show Ziva.

Ziva looked at the photo and saw it was one of her mother, Destiny, and Gibbs. They were in the bullpen laughing. It was clear to Ziva what the problem was. Destiny was missing Jenny.

"Des, I know you miss her. I do as well," Ziva said.

"I never understood why she was killed. No one ever told me until today," Destiny said.

Ziva put her hand on her goddaughter's shoulder.

"We were not sure why either. I could not have explained why. I was not with her at those moments," Ziva said.

Destiny nodded and took Ziva's hand in hers.

"Ziva, I don't blame you or Tony for what happened. I blame the people that killed her. I now know why she did what she did," Destiny said, "She did it to protect Daddy because she loved him and couldn't see him hurt, but I wish she hadn't died in the process."

Ziva patted the girl's hand with her free one. Franks walked into the bullpen. Ziva smiled at Destiny and Destiny did her best to smile back.

"Thank you Ziva," Destiny said softly.

Ziva ran her fingers through the girl's hair and walked over to her desk. Tony sat down on the scanner behind her and Franks paced. They were speaking about the case when Gibbs walked in. Destiny noticed her father putting his coat on. He and Franks headed for the elevator and Tony and Ziva went to follow, but were stopped and told to go to MTAC after Gibbs locked gazes with the director. Destiny looked up and saw him standing there. She furrowed her brow. She looked over at her father and caught his eye.

'Can I go with Tony and Ziva into MTAC?' she signed.

He nodded.

Tony and Ziva went up the stairs and Destiny ran to catch up.

"Where do you think you're going shorty?" Tony asked.

Destiny looked up at him.

"Daddy said I can go with you," Destiny replied.

Tony nodded knowing that she wasn't lying by the sideways glace he gave Ziva. In MTAC, they were tracking her dad while speculating about the kid. She sat down in one of the chairs and watched the screen.

That's when Vance came in. He spoke with the team before dialing her father. After hanging up he turned and noticed that she was there. Destiny looked up at him, trying to be as innocent as possible. Vance turned back to the team. They looked at her then him. Ziva was the one who spoke.

"Gibbs told her she could join us," Ziva said.

Vance scoffed and muttered something about them not being babysitters. Destiny heard this and glared at him.

"They are not my _sitters_. They're _family_. Unlike _some_," she growled.

Vance stared down at her.

"Destiny, be nice," Ziva scolded.

"Yes Ziva," Destiny said not letting up on the glare.

She heard McGee speak into his microphone and the screen changed. When he zoomed in, Ziva said something about hitting them harder. Destiny let the glare go and giggled at her godmother. That's when Vance said to zoom out that something was happening. Destiny's eyes went to the screen. She saw the shootout. Her heart leapt at seeing her father, but she saw that he was okay and that the other guys were down. She took a deep breath.

'Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go to MTAC,' she thought to herself.

Vance was dialing the phone and asked to speak to her father she noticed that Franks had his phone. She smirked at the fast conversation followed by the dial tone. Franks had hung up on him. Destiny smirked.

'At least I'm not the only one who can't stand him,' she thought.

McGee shut down MTAC and they all put their headsets up. They were filing out when Destiny felt a hand on her shoulder. Her first reaction was to knock it off and put whoever it was in one of the holds that Ziva taught her, but she fought against it. She turned and looked up to see that the hand belonged to Vance. He stared down at her and then looked up at the agents who had stopped when they no longer heard her footsteps behind them. Ziva looked at Destiny and then narrowed her eyes at the director. She knew better than to say anything, but she got the message across when he took his hand off of Destiny's shoulder.

"I need to speak to Destiny a moment, alone," Vance said looking at the younger agents.

Tim and Tony nodded and left without questioning, but Ziva wasn't as easily swayed.

"Officer David, alone means…," started Vance before Ziva interrupted with, "I know what it means, Sir, but with all due respect I think I should be present. I am her guardian in her father's absence."

Vance stared at the Mossad officer in shock at her deliberate disobedience of his orders. Destiny turned to her godmother.

"Ziva, we will be fine. I think this talk was a long time coming and we need to bring all our problems out into the open," Destiny said.

Ziva looked down at her goddaughter and could've sworn she saw Jenny standing in her place. Ziva gave a nod and touched the girl's nose affectionately before looking up at Vance and stepping out of MTAC.

A/N: I know Ziva is a bit OOC, but hey it's fanfiction! Reviews make me smiley!


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny turned back to the director.

"Let's have a seat," he said indicating one of the chairs.

Destiny took a seat as did Vance.

"I know you dislike me and I would like to know what I did that causes you to do so," Vance asked.

Destiny knitted her brows together, figuring out how to say what she wanted to say.

"Well, I would say that the first thing would be that I don't know you. You have a past with Daddy and with Mommy and not to mention the team. With what has happened in the past where you were involved, it felt like I couldn't trust you. I still feel that way. I think I may resent, if that's the word, you because you were brought in to replace my mom. I just feel like everyone is going to forget that she was a great leader and person now that you're here," Destiny rambled out.

Vance was taken aback as to how insightful this young girl was. She definitely had her parents' keen eye for detail and emotions.

"I know that my behavior hasn't been that good," she said, "But I will try harder and try to show you a bit more respect. That said, I know you will tell my daddy what I said and everything, but according to him it's better to ask forgiveness than permission and saying sorry is a weakness so will you forgive me for being disrespectful?"

Vance's mouth dropped open in astonishment at this little girl's maturity. He had never seen a child so adept at saying such things.

"Well, seeing as how you know what you did was wrong and spiteful, I forgive you and I won't tell your father. What I do want to know is will you try to be more open to my methods of leadership? I know I haven't shown much for you to trust me, but do you think you could try?" Vance asked.

He didn't know why he was asking this of the child in front of him, but he felt that if she could trust him that her father could as well. Destiny looked up at the director.

"I'll try my hardest, but you should know that trust is a two-way street. You have to learn to trust that my dad knows what he is doing and he knows how to best care for me," Destiny replied.

Vance nodded in agreement. Destiny stuck her hand out.

"Is it a deal?" she asked.

Vance grinned and took the girl's hand in his and they shook.

"It's a deal," he replied. Destiny grinned.

They left MTAC as her dad brought in the boy and a woman was following them. They were headed to interrogation. Destiny stepped over to the railing and looked out over the team. Her dad looked up as if sensing she was there. He smirked at her and she smiled. Vance walked past her into his office and she walked down the stairs. Ziva looked up at the child.

"So, how did it go?" Ziva asked.

Destiny looked up at her godmother.

"It was fine. We just talked. He's alive and so am I. We've come to a…um…it's kind of a draw on where we stand with each other. We understand one another a little better now," Destiny replied.

Ziva nodded and kissed her forehead. Destiny smiled.

"Ziva, I know what I said was wrong and I've already told him this, and he said that he wouldn't tell daddy, but do you think daddy doesn't have to find out about it either?" Destiny asked.

"Find out about what?" Gibbs asked walking into the bullpen.

Destiny looked at Ziva and down at her feet. Ziva looked over at Gibbs.

"It is nothing. I have handled it," Ziva said.

Gibbs looked at Ziva and then to Destiny who still found her feet fascinating. Gibbs nodded and took Destiny's hand and they walked over to the area by the stairs. Gibbs kneeled down in front of his daughter.

"Destiny Nicole, look at me," he said.

She looked up at him.

"What are you and Ziva hiding?" he asked in a calm tone.

Destiny let her eyes drift past her father and then she look back down at the floor. She sighed and sniffed.

"I…I…was disrespectful to Director Vance in MTAC," she replied on the verge of tears.

Gibbs had to stop himself from smirking.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

A tear fell down her cheek as she looked up at her father.

"He was saying things about the team, saying that they were not my babysitters. I told him that they weren't my sitters, but my family and then I said unlike some while glaring at him," replied Destiny.

Gibbs looked at his daughter.

"What did Vance do?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, Ziva told me to be nice and then McGee pulled up the screen where I could see you at that shootout and I was scared that you were shot, but you weren't. After all that, we went to leave and the director and I stayed in MTAC and had a talk. I apologized to him and he forgave me," said Destiny in her best sit-rep voice.

Gibbs nodded at her.

"Well, I am proud that you handled that like an adult, but you shouldn't have said it in the first place. So, for being disrespectful, you will lose your iPod for a week," he said.

Destiny nodded.

"Daddy, will you forgive me for being bad while you were gone?" Destiny asked.

Gibbs chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"You weren't listening when I told you I was proud of you for handling it the way you did. You were already forgiven," Gibbs replied. He kissed her cheek.

"I love you Daddy," Destiny said.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Very much," he replied.

It was times like these when he wished Jenny was there. He let go of Destiny so that he could look her eye to eye.

"I need to go speak to this marine and then I need to speak to the director and then we are going home. Okay?" he said. Destiny nodded.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Wish I had the chance to own them!

He got up and she took his hand and they headed towards the conference room. Destiny waited for her father outside the door as he went in and spoke to the marine. She peeked around the door and noticed that it was the boy that started the talk about Rose. She figured it must be the son, the one who wrote her dad's service number at the crime scene. She smiled at the exchanged between the men. The marine looked up and saw her. She stepped back out of view, but not before saluting him, which earned her a slight smile from the man.

She waited and when her father walked out they headed for the director's office. She sat down on the couch and waited for her dad. She heard the tail-end of the conversation when Vance asked if the man knew that her dad had killed his father. Destiny was kind of in shock, but she knew that there had to be a reason behind it. She decided to ask on the ride home. Gibbs walked out of the office and they headed home after saying goodnight to everyone.

Once in the car, Destiny had finally noticed that Franks had left. She looked over at her father.

"Daddy, where did Mike go?" she asked.

"He went back home to Mexico. He had to go take care of his family," said Gibbs.

Destiny nodded. She didn't know he had a family. She smiled to herself and then remembered that she wanted to ask him something more important. She took a deep breath, but before she could ask her father spoke.

"It was a war I was fighting in," Gibbs said.

Destiny raised a brow at her dad in questioning.

"That's what you were going to ask about, wasn't it?" he asked.

Destiny nodded.

"He was the enemy and he shot at me first and I returned fire. I didn't know that he had a family. I guess that I sort of didn't want to know," he said.

Destiny cocked her head.

"It was after…wasn't it?" Destiny asked softly.

Gibbs nodded. Destiny looked down at her feet. It was hard to believe that her dad had killed another father. She shook her head.

"It wasn't one of my finest moments," he said.

Destiny looked back over at him.

"I understand why you did it. It was you or him and you made a choice," Destiny said.

Gibbs looked over at his daughter.

"When did you grow up?" he asked jokingly.

Destiny grinned and shrugged.

"I think it's from watching everyone. I watch how Ziva and Tony act and how different the responses they get from others are. I also watch you. A lot. I guess I've learned that others' feelings and opinions need to be thought of before saying something," Destiny said.

Gibbs smirked at his child. He could've sworn that Jenny was there with them. He could see Jenny in his daughter. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't lost at all. Everything was going to be alright as long as he held onto that thought and loved her and Destiny with all his heart. Destiny yawned. He looked over and saw that she had snuggled down into the seat and fell asleep.

After a few minutes, they pulled into the driveway. He got out and walked around. He took Destiny into his arms and carried her to her room. He pulled her jacket and other clothes off and got her ready for bed all without waking her. He laid her down and tucked her in when her computer screen caught his eye. Her screensaver showed the picture that was on her iPod. He grinned at it and looked down at his little one who was fast asleep. He stuffed Barry, the stuffed hippo that was like Abby's Bert, only smaller, next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Destiny. I love you. Your mother would be so proud of you," he said and turned out the light.

He went and showered and instead of working on the boat tonight he went straight to bed. He lay there and talked to Jenny, 'Jenny, I wish you were here. I can see you in Destiny. God, Jen, she is you in so many ways. I wish you were here for me to tell you that I love you and that I want to be with you and to help raise Destiny. I miss you Jenny.'

That said in his mind he turned over and fell into the first restful sleep he had had in a long time. Everything was better now and as long as he had Destiny, everything would be.

THE END

A/N: The next story is already written and ready for publishing! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
